Of Bored Elves and Drunken Nights
by The Awsome one
Summary: What happens when the twins are bored, have ale, a plan, and Aragorn all at the same time? A prank! Peqeul to 'Rain, Mud, Caves, And an Annoying Story.' Pre-FOTF. No slash! Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Elrond


**Okay in my story, **_**Rain, Mud, Caves, and An Annoying Story, **_**I said that the twins had gotten Aragorn drunk once. I felt I should write a one-shot on it. Here it is anyway. I hope you like it. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing other than the plot.**

**A/N: This takes place about 10 years after Aragorn/Estel came of age. I don't remember the age that they come of age. I think it's 33 or 36 or 39. Please tell me if you know. I think **_**Elrondion **_**means 'Son of Elrond,' because Haldir calls Legolas **_**Thranduilion **_**in the **_**Fellowship of the Ring **_**and it means 'Son of Thranduil'.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm bored," Elladan Elrondion said. His younger twin brother Elrohir Elrondion nodded. Both had just raided the kitchens and nothing to do. It was boring if you were banned from hunting trips for three months because you, your twin and your best friend from Mirkwood – who also happened to be the prince – were held hostage for ransom and nearly died. Again.

"Estel is going to be here in a few days," Elrohir said. Elladan got a look on his eyes that his twin also had. Aragorn had gone with the rangers for a few months and was visiting his foster family again.

"Shall we plan our welcoming prank, dear brother?"

"We shall."

Dying Aragorn's hair might not be the brightest idea. That was something Legolas would do. And besides Legolas would do that anyway. Where he got all that pink hair dye is beyond the twins.

"I got an idea," Elladan said after half a hour. He whispered it in Elrohir's ear, said twin grinned.

"We'll need some help," he said. Both twins then yelled the same name at the same time.

"Legolas!"

XXX

"What is it now?" The blond Mirkwoodion prince asked two of his best friends. He had been practicing his archery when they had yelled his name.

"We need your help!" Elladan said.

"On what?"

"A prank!" Elrohir said. Then the twins heard the two words they never thought they would hear from a fellow prankster.

"I can't."

"What do you mean …"

"'I can't'!"

"I made a bet with Estel," hisses from the twins at the name, "if I can go for three months without pranking anyone I get 30 gold coins. Come back in a week."

"Can you help us plan?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas looked thoughtful.

"I think I can," Legolas said, grinning. "What's your idea?"

"To get Estel drunk," Legolas was now grinning evilly.

"I'll help you if you dye his hair pink for me."

"Deal,"

"Get me from ale and I'll get the rest," Legolas said. The twins took off running to find a lot of ale while Legolas went back to his archery. He had already brought everything else he needed.

XXX

**One Day later in Legolas' guest room … **

Legolas poured Aragorn some wine from a wine bottle and then poured himself and the twins wine from a different bottle.

"Why do you have wine that is different from mine?" Aragorn asked. _Must be a prank of some sort, _he thought.

"This is Mirkwood's finest from 2890 ad," Legolas said, holding up the wine that he was drinking. "I am sure you do not want a repeat of your 10th birthday," chuckles from the twins. Aragorn glared at his foster brothers before taking a sip of wine. It tasted … not like wine and he knew wine. As Legolas' friend and visitor of Mirkwood you had to know different wines.

"This isn't wine," Aragorn said. Legolas looked greatly offended.

"Are you saying that I, who's kingdom trades with and for wine, who's father is a drinker, who drinks wine, who has grown up from a young age drinking wine, has given you something that isn't wine and claims it is?" Legolas asked, acting greatly. He then stood up and left the guest room. As soon as he was out of earshot, he laughed his head off.

The twins were chuckling. Now Legolas couldn't lose the bet because he would come back _after _Aragorn was drunk.

"I'd better just drink this," Aragorn said. He knew that the prince was touchy about his wine and he'd better humor him. Insulting wine was like insulting Legolas' pride, family, stubbornness and his home. He _really_ didn't want to wake up in a week with pink hair. The twins nodded, sipping their wine.

**A few couple drinks later …**

Aragorn had drunken over 5 bottles of ale and was drunk like no tomorrow. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were watching, greatly amused. The later had come back oh so 5 glasses ago.

"This is so going to be fun," Elladan said, watching and following as Aragorn left the room. Thank the Valar it was the middle of the night or they would get caught. And that would not be any good.

Aragorn wobbled to a staircase when he fell down it. Laughter from up stairs and in a slur Aragorn said. "I'm fine."

The Elves watched in amusement as Aragorn stumbled around the palace, drunken. He fell down a number of staircases, broke a number more of things and nearly blew up the kitchen, twice.

Finally Aragorn passed out.

"It's amazing he didn't wake anyone up," Legolas said, carrying the dead weight of the ranger to his room.

"We'll take him," Elladan said.

"You need to fake sleep. Goodness knows what would happen if anyone saw the prince of Mirkwood like that," Elrohir said, grabbing the human. Legolas sent them his Thranduil Glare. True his clothes were alittle ruffled and his hair was out of its braids but other than that he looked normal.

"Fine," the elf disappeared into the darkness. "Remember the dye or it will be _you _who wakes up with dyed hair," was the only thing that the Elf said. Both twins nodded. Legolas would hold to his threat if they didn't dye Aragorn's hair.

XXX

**The next morning … **

There was a pounding feeling in Aragorn's head when he woke up. It felt like dwarves were pounding their axes in his head.

"Arg," Aragorn groaned. His sight was dizzy and the first thing he saw was three of his ceilings. What had happened? He was at Legolas' room, insulting wine, the strange tasting wine … the wine!

Someone must had switched the wine. But Legolas wouldn't forfeit the 30 gold coins, if he could play it in a week. The twins … his evil foster brothers.

Very slowly he got out of his bed and got dressed, trying to ignore his pounding head. This might be a good day to just sleep.

XXX

By the time Aragorn was ready for breakfast, the twins, Legolas and Lord Elrond were already there, eating. Everyone looked up at the ranger and the twins burst out laughing.

"Estel?" Elrond asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is your hair pink?" Aragorn just groaned and sat down.

"You two are evil," he muttered to the twins who had stopped laughing.

"Sometimes Adar is thankful I'm not a twin," Legolas said. Aragorn agreed. One Legolas is as bad as two sometimes.

"Pray tell," Elrond said to his oldest sons, "what gave you idea to A, get your brother drunk, and B, dye his hair pink?" Both twins, grinning very evil grins, answered as one.

"Would you believe us if we said we were bored?"

* * *

**There you have it, a story with a drunken Aragorn. How Elrond knew about him getting drunk is beyond me. I really loved the ending. R&R please! **


End file.
